


The Perfect Bait

by Krislmart



Series: Destiel Promptober 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: After Metatron Expels Angels From Heaven (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Destiel Promptober, Heaven, M/M, Mark of Cain (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krislmart/pseuds/Krislmart
Summary: Day 3 of Promptober: Doorway & BaitCas finds himself trapped in Heaven. Who could be behind this?





	The Perfect Bait

Cas was trapped. For what felt like weeks now, he paced back and forth in the 25 square feet allotted to him in one of Heaven’s cells. 

_ Stupid _ , he grumbled.  _ How could I have been so stupid _ ?

He had been hunting with the Winchesters ever since he had retrieved his grace from the library Metatron had stashed it in. He was still weak but his own grace felt infinitely better than all of the stolen grace he had been surviving on.

_ You should have known better, Castiel. How many years have you been let down by your brothers and sisters? And to not even tell Dean where you were going… _ Cas kicked the wall in frustration. That, above everything else was what pissed him off the most. He and Dean had just started figuring things out between them. Between Castiel’s near-death from April, Dean’s death and rebirth as a demon, and everything in between, they had finally, as Sam put it, “gotten their heads out of their asses.”

It had been slow going of course. This was Cas’ first real attempt at a relationship and Dean was highly allergic to feelings. They had dinner dates where they had started to discuss everything between them. Cas understood now that Dean feared being abandoned above almost anything else.

And this? This would throw any progress they had made out of the window. Cas couldn’t even hear if Dean was praying to him. He crumpled to the floor before laying flat on his back. The ceiling was as endlessly white as the rest of the cell.

One of his brothers had contacted him on angel radio with news that Hannah had found information about the Mark of Cain in a dusty recess of one of Heaven’s libraries. Eagerly, too eagerly, Cas had hurried to the meeting point only to realize that it was a trap. They used Dean as the perfect bait against him without having to even use the hunter at all.

A rectangle of light appeared on the wall nearest Castiel. He blinked, trying to focus on the shadowy figure that was backlit in the doorway.

“Come Castiel,” a voice said.  _ I don’t recognize him _ , Castiel thought as he was able to focus on the angel’s face.

“Where are we going?” Castiel rasped.

“Naomi would like to see you,” the angel said as he turned to face the hallway. “She doesn’t want to be kept waiting.”

The blood froze in Cas’ veins.  _ Naomi. Naomi is responsible. She’ll hurt you again. You’re going to be brainwashed again. She’s supposed to be dead. Why isn’t she dead? Why did Metatron lie? _

A hand grabbed his arm, roughly pulling him down the hallway. Cas stumbled along, barely keeping his feet underneath him, unable to stop the incessant mantra in his brain. 

In no time, he was shoved into a room and a door sealed behind him. Slowly, his eyes focused on a pair of black heels in front of him. His gaze drifted up until he was eye-to-eye with Naomi. 

“Hello Castiel,” she said, as nonchalantly as if she was commenting on the weather.

“You should be dead,” he spat. “Metatron said he killed you.”

“Yes, well writers tell the stories that suit them best, don't they,” Naomi mused. “He spun you a pretty tale to make the angels fall.”

Cas let his head fall, but then abruptly snapped it back up, locking eyes with Naomi. 

“He’s not the only one who has done things under the guise of benefiting everyone,” Cas said bluntly. 

Naomi scoffed. “I deserve that. And I didn’t bring you here today to hurt you or threaten you in any way, if you can believe it.”

Cas stepped into Naomi’s space. “And you left me in that room for what reason? When you want to talk to someone, you don’t hold them without reason first.”

“Castiel if I told you that I wanted to talk to you, would you have come?” Naomi stared at his face, noting the hard line of his jaw. “My point exactly. We need you here Castiel. I admit I made mistakes before but we need you.”

_ Cas! _ A yell tore through Cas’ mind.  _ Cas, for the love of God, answer me. I’m going crazy here. Sam said your phone GPS isn’t working. We found the LIncoln abandoned in Pontiac. I don’t even know if you can hear me right now but if you can, please answer. _

“Why did you keep me from hearing Dean’s prayers? Why isolate me in the cell? Why should I believe a word out of your mouth?” Castiel crowded Naomi’s space before spinning on his heel and walking toward the wall. “Let me out Naomi.”

He could hear the murmur of Dean’s constant prayer in the back of his mind now.  _ Please come back Cas. Please don’t be hurt. You’ve got to be trapped, right? That’s the only reason you wouldn’t answer your phone or prayers, right? God I’m sounding like such a whiny girl. Sam would laugh at me if he could hear me right now. Oh shit, can the other angels hear this? Listen up, you winged dicks, if you have Cas, I will tear the pearly gates down. _

The venom that pulsed through Dean’s prayers struck at Cas. The mark was making Dean’s temper shorter and shorter these days. He shook his head, trying to focus. Naomi had walked over to him. 

“I’ll let you out Castiel but hear me out: What would you give to know more about the Mark of Cain?”

Cas froze before shoving Naomi against the wall. “What do you know?”

Naomi gave him a tight smile. “Work with us Castiel and everything we know will be yours. I’ll even let you spend time on Earth with the Winchesters. But know this, they won’t approve of you working with us. You know this. I won’t demand an answer now, but this offer won’t last forever. Think on it and get back to me in the next two days.”

In the blink of an eye, Castiel found himself standing outside of the bunker.

_ Remember, two days _ , a voice coolly said in his head.

He aggressively shook his head before opening the door.

“Dean!” he called out, moving down the staircase.

Footsteps thundered through the bunker and Dean flew out of the nearest hallway. He flung himself onto Cas and grabbed his face, kissing him deeply.

Cas stood stock still before melting into the kiss. Slowly, his resolve, his desire to tell Naomi where she could get off dissolved. How could he refuse any offer to help Dean, to prevent him from falling victim to the mark again?

He knew what his answer would be just as he knew what Dean’s reaction would be. But he wouldn’t contact Naomi tonight. 

No, tonight would be about Dean. Tomorrow, he would make his decision and face the music but tonight, he would enjoy every moment as long as it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed today's drabble!


End file.
